


baby

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8917450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls





	

tyler wakes up disoriented and small. 

 

he’s in an enclosed, dark space. the space around him is soft, as if he’s bundled in many blankets. 

 

he's far too small to do anything but cry. 

 

there's no josh and he’s alone and it's dark. the entire concept is terrifying. 

 

tyler’s regressed to maybe two or three, whining for his dada, whining for josh. 

 

he hears footsteps, then a door open, and then there's light and josh. 

 

tyler realizes slowly that he's in his closet, in a nest of blankets. there's none of his stuffies, and that makes him even more distressed. 

 

“hey, baby, i'm here.” josh whispers, holding out a small toy bear. 

 

tyler grabs for it, still crying. he wants josh to hold him. 

 

he watches as josh shuffles into the closet and begins to untangle tyler from his blanket nest. tyler clutches the stuffie close and begins to suck on his thumb, sobs stopping as josh pulls him into his arms. 

 

“i'm here, angel.” josh mumbles. “do you want your bottle? maybe a paci?”

 

“wanna bottle.” tyler mumbles.

 

“come on, baby.”

 

josh helps tyler out of his closet and onto the bed. “i'll be right back, okay?”

 

tyler nods, and watches as josh leaves. 

 

true to his words, josh is back quickly. he scoops tyler into his arms and presses the bottle to his lips. 

 

tyler drinks happily. it's milk, and it's warm and comforting. he finds himself slipping into a comfortable haze, barely noticing when josh replaces the bottle with a pacifier.

 

he just curls up in josh's arms and sleeps.


End file.
